Magic Of Romance
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Semua berawal dari kedatangan cowok yang bernama Kise Ryota. Ia populer,pintar,kaya namun sangat dingin dan tidak mau bergaul. Hingga suatu hari kamu melihat Kise sedang diserang oleh tiga orang kakak kelas. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? One shoot Kise x Reader For Kise Birthday 18 June Tanjoubi Omedetou Kise Ryota! Arigatou Kise Ryota!


Title: Magic Of Miracle

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Pairing:Kise Ryota x Reader

"Aku tidak suka berada disini." gumam kamu sambil mengeluh.

Semua berawal dari kedatangan cowok yang bernama Kise Ryota. Ia populer,pintar,kaya namun sangat dingin dan tidak mau bergaul. Yang membuat aneh kamu adalah tatapan anak yang bernama Kise itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hingga suatu hari kamu melihat Kise sedang diserang oleh tiga orang kakak kelas. Kamu ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik pohon. Namun kamu melihat keanehan pada diri Kise pada saat pertarungan terjadi.

Tiga orang ini menyerang Kise bersamaan namun kamu melihat ada hal aneh. Kise berbisik mengucapkan sesuatu kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan sekejap dunia terasa dingin, waktu berhenti bergerak. Beberapa detik kemudian tiga orang kakak kelas tadi sudah tersungkur ditanah pingsan. Kemudian Kise meninggalkan mereka begitu saja dan berjalan kearah kamu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, nona?" bisik cowok itu tepat membisikan suaranya di telinga kamu.

Kata-kata kamu terpotong tiba-tiba

"Aku tida-."

Dan sesaat Kamu merasakan kembali sensasi yang baru saja beberapa detik kamu alami, ia kembali mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas dihadapanmu.

"K-Kenapa kau tidak pingsan? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kise heran karena kamu tidak terpengaruh sihirnya dan kembali sadar.

Kamu sangat kesal dan marah melihat hal ini semua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ikut aku sekarang!" katanya memaksa sambil memegang erat tanganmu.

Sensasi itu kembali datang padamu dan kamu bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian kamu menyadari bahwa sudah berada ditempat berbeda dan berada di sebuah mansion kuno yang sangat besar.

"Kise, jelaskan padaku kamu mau membawa aku kemana? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" katamu memaksa meminta penjelasan.

"Diam saja, ojou-chan! Kamu akan aku tahan sampai aku menemukan kejelasan siapa dirimu sebenarnya!" bentak Kise yang membuatmu semakin bingung karena ia terus menarikmu kedalam mansion mewah itu.

Seorang pelayan yang sudah cukup tua menyambut kedatanganmu dengannya lalu ia bertanya kepada Kise.

"Tuan muda, kenapa anda kesini? Bagaimana dengan klan Tora?"

"Aku belum merasakan kehadirannya tetapi aku menemukan seseorang yang aneh. Aku tidak tau apakah ia dibuat oleh musuh atau dia klan langka." kata Kise sambil melepaskan tanganmu.

"CUKUP! Ini semua ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini! Mengapa tidak ada yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Tenang nona. Nama anda siapa dan bisa menjelaskan keluarga anda sejelas-jelasnya?"

"Kenapa aku yang harus menjelaskan? Baiklah, namaku ... Ayahku pergi merantau ke luar daerah dan ibuku bekerja sebagai buruh di pabrik."

"Klan...(nama keluarga/belakangmu)? Ternyata benar anda berasal dari klan netral. Tuan muda, nona ini tidak berbahaya. Aku tidak menyangka ada klan netral yang masih hidup.

Namun Kise tampak bingung dan tidak mengerti

"Klan netral? Aku belum pernah mendengarkannya."

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya pada tuan muda dan nona agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman." jelas pelayan laki-laki itu lalu menyuruhmu dan Kise duduk dengan tenang.

Ternyata kamu berasal dari klan netral. Didunia ini terdapat dua klan yaitu Klan Kaijou dan Klan Too tersisa yang bermusuhan memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sama yaitu dapat menghentikan waktu. Sihir ini bisa dijelaskan oleh pertarungan Kise dengan tiga orang kakak kelas tadi Kise mengucapkan mantra kemudian menghentikan waktu sementara lalu membayangkan kejadian yang terjadi selanjutnya dalam pikirannya dan pada saat waktu kembali berputar kejadian yang dibayangkan olehnya akan terjadi.

Dan kamu adalah klan netral yang mengendalikan dua klan yang masih bermusuhan. Kekuatanmu bisa merasakan kejadian Kise tadi tetapi tidak terpengaruh karena kamu adalah klan netral. Sebenarnya klan netral sudah tidak ada yang tersisa karena klan netral berusaha menghentikan pertarungan dua klan dan terjadi pemusnahan besar-besaran klan netral tujuh belas tahun yang lalu oleh klan Too.

"Jadi maksud anda saya mewarisi kekuatan ini dari orang tua saya?" tanyamu masih bingung dengan penjelasan itu

"Mungkin. Saya tidak bisa memastikannya. Nona Kamu bisa bertanya pada orang tuamu sendiri."

"Oke, Kita akan bertemu dengan orang tuamu sekarang dan meminta penjelasan. Terima kasih kakek. Kami pamit dahulu" kata Kise kembali memegang tangan kamu kembali dan beberapa detik kemudian kamu tiba kembali di belakang sekolah.

**Rumah Kamu**

Ibumu menjelaskan ternyata kamu memperoleh kekuatan ini dari neneknya. Saat pemusnahan klan netral berlangsung Ibumu tertuduh sebagai klan netral. Namun entah mengapa Ibumu tidak terbukti. Kekuatan sihir itu sepertinya tidak menurun pada Ibumu tetapi menurun pada kamu. Ibumu berniat merahasiakan kekuatanmu agar kamu merasa seperti anak normal lainnya namun kekuatan sihirmu menjadi meningkat sejak kehadiran Kise di sekolah.

"Kise tolong jaga putriku baik-baik ibu takut klan Too merasakan kekuatan putriku."

"Aku akan menjaganya selalu. Setelah melihat kenyataan ini saya pasti melindunginya. Saya juga permisi dahulu. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya."

"Aku juga terima kasih ibu mau menjelaskannya padaku."

Tiba-tiba Kise mengatakan sesuatu saat kamu mengantarnya pulang

"Kamu kamu harus lebih hati-hati mulai sekarang."

"Aku pasti kan berhati-hati."

Dari kejauhan Kise dan kamu tidak sadar ada orang yang sedang mengawasimu sambil tersenyum licik.

**Keesokan harinya**

Pada saat jalan kesekolah bersama dari belakang seseorang tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan membuat Kise dan kamu terkejut. Kembali kamu merasakan sensasi yang kamu rasakan kemarin tetapi sensasi ini sedikit berbeda karena ini terasa gelap dan membuatmu merasakan kesedihan bersamaan tanpa sebab. Saat waktu berhenti kamu melihat tidak ada yang bisa bergerak kecuali kamu,Kise dan orang misterius itu.

"Salam kenal Kise-sama. Bagaimana kabar klan sampah yang kau pimpin? Dan saya terkejut melihat ojou0chan yang memiliki kekuatan super." kata cowok misterius itu.

"Kau Aomine Daiki. Ada apa klan tidak bermoral datang menemui kami?" kata Kise kesal klan tercintanya dihina.

"Kise, kamu sudah tahu kan? Saya hanya menginginkan ojou-chan manis itu. Klan netral bila di gabungkan dengan klan terhormat seperti klan Too akan membuat suatu perubahan besar pada dunia sihir." kata Tora lalu berjalan mendekati Kamu

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya. Atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu." "Ouju-chan apabila anda tertarik bergabung aku akan memberikan segala kebahagiaan pada kamu. Aku menunggu jawabanmu pulang sekolah dan temui aku di gudang pabrik kosong dibelakang sekolah." katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

Pada saat Kise ingin menghajarnya dunia kembali berputar dan mereka sudah dalam posisi tenang belajar.

**Pabrik Belakang Sekolah**

"Kamu, kamu berencana bergabung dengan cowok itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu Kise aku mau berbicara dengan siapa!"

"Hahahaha.. Kise dari klan sampah sepertinya sudah ditolak oleh kawaii ojou-chan dan memilih untuk bersamaku. Iya kan ojou-chan?" kata cowok itu sambil menarikmu dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum licik.

"Lepaskan dia!" kata Kise muka yang menunduk karena menutupi kekesalannya.

Namun Aomine menolak lalu mengatakan sesuatu dan terpotong karena ia merasakan sihir Kise.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaima-"

Kise mengeluarkan kemampuan dia untuk mempengaruhi Aomine dan menyelamatkanmu namun sayang sihir yang digunakannya bisa digagalkan karena bagi dua orang ini mempunyai kekuatan yang sama jadi Aomine tahu menangani sihir ini.

"Percuma Kise kau tidak akan pernah bisa melawanku aku juga tidak bisa melawanmu karena kita memiliki sihir yang sama." katanya kembali tersenyum licik melihat ketidakberdayaan Kise.

Namun semua itu menjadi kesempatan untukmu lalu memegang tangan Aomine dan menetralkan sihirnya agar tidak bisa menepis sihir Kise.

"Nee,Ojou-chan. Kamu jangan menghalangiku atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal!" teriak Aomine melepaskan tangannya dan mendorongmu.

"Kise sekarang aku sudah menetralkan sihirnya!"

"Oke, bersiaplah kamu berada dalam penjara waktu Aominecchi!"

Kembali kamu merasakan sihir ini sekitika dunia menjadi gelap, waktu berhenti namun kali ini Kise masih mengucapkan mantra yang sangat panjang dan sesaat kemudian ada suatu lubang besar muncul dari tanah dan menarik Aomine masuk kedalamnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kamu. Dan kau Kise aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai ke neraka sekalipun. Hahahaha!" teriak Aomine sambil terus tertawa lalu menghilang dan tertarik masuk dalam lubang itu.

Lalu sesaat kemudian kamu bisa merasakan kembali berada dalam dunia dan waktu kembali berputar. Namun Kise sedang tertunduk lemas karena menggunakan semua kemampuan sihirnya.

"Kise-san kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu pasti luka?" tanya kamu dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Kise tersenyum kepadamu untuk pertama kalinya.

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Sihir kemarin sangat menakutkan." katamu membayangkan kejadian kemarin.

"Sihir itu baru diajarkan oleh ayahku. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin bisa menggunakannya karena itu pertama kalinya aku mencoba."

Sesaat kamu terdiam lalu membuka roti yang kamu bawa dan memakannya lahap. Lalu kamu merasa ada yang janggal tentang nasib Aomine kemarin yang ditarik ke bawah tanah.

"Bagaimana nasib dia setelah tertarik kedalam lubang?"

"Kau ini bocah rakus ya? Dia di penjara atas kesalahannya sihir itu digunakan untuk menyelamatkan seseorang."kata kise sambil merebut roti yang sedang kamu makan.

"Jadi itu untuk menolongku? Terima kasih. Aku kira kamu orangnya sangat dingin dan aneh." jawab Kamu lalu merebut roti itu dan melahapnya habis.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kise mamalingkan wajahnya tepat di depan mukamu dan menatapmu dingin sambil berkata.

"Iya terserah kamu mau menyimpulkan apa. Dari tadi kau terus merebut roti yang sudah aku gigit. Kamu mau melakukan ciuman tidak langsung?"

"C-Ci-Ciuman tidak langsung? Jangan bodoh jadi orang." katamu menundukan wajahmu karena malu.

"Padahal kalau kamu bilang iya aku kasih loh. Mau kita lakukan sekarang?" kata Kise sambil tersenyum geli melihatmu salah tingkah.

"Terserah kamu mau melakukan apa." balas amu pergi dari tempat itu dengan muka yang memerah.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Itu janjiku padamu dan kedua orang tuamu!" teriaknya tiba-tiba kepadamu.

"T-Terserah kamu!" teriak kamu membalasnya dan segera berlari karena malu mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut seorang Kise.

Itulah awal perjalanan kisah cintamu yang sulit diungkapkan. Mungkin harus ada sedikit sihir cinta agar bisa menyatukan dirimu dengannya yang selalu bertengkar atau memang tidak membutuhkan sihir untuk mengungkapkan cinta karena kamu semakin lama mereka semakin menyadari akan pertumbuhan cinta ini tanpa harus menggunakan sihir.

Cinta bisa datang kapanpun dan dimanapun termasuk oleh seseorang yang pada mulanya saling membenci. Namun kisah cinta bisa dimulai dari apa saja bahkan dari kebencian.

**Omake**

"Kalau aku suka sama kamu bagaimana ya?" ucap Kise tiba-tiba dan membuat kamu terkejut dan menghentikan langkahmu.

"Huh? Itu tidak mungkin. Pati kamu lagi mabuk?" kata kamu kembali berjalan memalingkan wajahmu.

Namun Kise mengejarmu dan menahanmu pergi lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"Tapi sepertinya aku akan bahagia."

"Oy, Kamu kalau orang sedang berbicara menengoklah kesini!"

Kamu tetap tidak mau menengok karena malu. Ya begitulah akhir kisah cintamu yang tidak terujung. Semoga suatu saat nanti kamu bisa mengungkapkan rasa cintamu dan mempunyai akhir yang bahagia.


End file.
